Shasta/Jared
Jared is a young man who, at the age of twenty, volunteered for a super soldier experiment involving the heavy integration of nanomachines into the body to augment strength, speed, and durability. History After 2 years of intense training, Jared joined EDEN industries as an individual mercenary under the name Shasta. He excelled as a soldier until the events of Blades of Destiny, where he was severely mentally destabilized. After leaving the labyrinth, he was institutionalized. However, he escaped some months later and is now roaming aimlessly. Abilities The nanomachines are integrated with his muscle, bones, and blood; they are able to replicate via material taken into the body, and are even able to leave his body for a very short time to consume material to be used I'm the juggernaut. Jared's nanomachines are able to form an incredibly tough nano matrix on the surface and just below the surface of his skin, allowing him to shrug off nearly any kinetic based attack with ease. This is also useful when striking as it keeps his body safe from the impact while also delivering an astounding amount of force to the target thanks to his training and augmented muscles. His immense strength also allows him to run extremely fast when given time to accelerate. I see you The nanomachines have vastly improved his eyesight, allowing clarity at very long distances or while moving at high speeds. They have also made his neurons much more efficient, able to fire at greater speeds. This gives him a reaction time roughly ten times better than the average human Energy Jared's nanomachines do have a finite amount of energy, which replenishes itself over time, though he can get drained by a prolonged battle or too much exertion in a short time. This can be replenished by absorbing energy from outside sources, such as weapons. A non-thermal based energy weapon's hits can be absorbed and repurposed to help regenerate Jared's energy supplies. Thermal weapons are still a threat to him as, though his nanomachines can disperse heat, he can still be burned. If enough heat is applied and dispersed across his body it is possible for him to boil in his own skin. Now you see me, now you do'''n't Jared's nanomachines are able to change the color and texture of his skin to a great degree and with great speed. This "active camo" allows him to easily go undetected should he need to. His nanomachines also project a small amount of sensor interference, making him difficult to detect via scanners. This also makes it nearly impossible to get a clear scan of him. This process does tend to burn through energy, especially if he's moving quickly, although it is possible for that energy to regenerate energy while standing still or moving slowly. '''Artificial healing factor Should Jared get hurt, his nanomachines are capable of repairing his body from the inside out. Allowing him to heal if he is mortally wounded. EMP The use of an EMP weapon can temporarily shut down the nanomachines in Jared's body, making him extremely vulnerable and weak until they come back online Where is my super suit?! At the time of Blades of Destiny, Jared had an implant running down his spine that allowed the nanomachines to leave his body in order to form various full-body suits that amplified certain abilities. When he was institutionalized this implant was removed, leaving him with a scar running down his spinal column. Personality Jared has acquired a number of personality defects since leaving the labyrinth, including the extreme decay of his long term memories since being institutionalized. Though no longer suffering from multiple personalities, Jared does have a tendency to get extremely attached to people and things, going to great lengths to not leave them behind. He also has a problem with emotional overreactions, greatly emphasizing even the smallest problems or triumphs. He is delusional, sometimes experiencing vivid hallucinations. Due to his time in confinement, he has also picked up an extreme case of claustrophobia. When presented with a tight space, he will do almost anything to avoid being trapped there, and should he ever be trapped there, he will go absolutely wild trying to escape. His personality at the time of his escape is almost childlike, extremely friendly and trusting. However, should someone try to capture or trap him he can be extremely dangerous. Trivia * Despite the this character's similarity to Moe, this is entirely coincidental. This character's author had this concept idea almost a full week before Moe was introduced or added to the wiki. * This character was originally scrapped after Blades of Destiny was finished due to the author not having a firm grasp on the character concept or personality. The author eventually decided to bring him back once he had a clear idea of the character concept. Category:Characters Category:Humans